Cruelty
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: What if Scout had taken off her Ham costume? How would things have played out differently? Hurt Scout!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Scout **_**had**_** taken off her ham costume? How would things have played out differently?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Kill a Mockingbird. Harper Lee owns it.**

It was unlike Cecil to hold out for so long; once he pulled a joke he'd repeat it time and again. We should have been leapt at already. Jem signaled for me to stop again.

He said softly, "Scout, can you take that thing off?"

"I think so, but I ain't got anything on under it much."

"I've got your dress here."

"I can't get it on in the dark."

"Just try."

"Alright," I gave in.

I tried to take my costume off but I couldn't by myself. Jem had to help me. Finally, I stood with just my panties and sleeveless shirt. Jem picked up the ham costume and held it in his arms. Then he reached out to take my hand.

We continued walking back home when we realized, whoever was following us, was getting closer. Jem stopped a moment to listen and I listened with him.

The noise had changed. Now, instead of the weird shuffling noises of feet being dragged, the sound of something running towards us could be heard and it didn't sound like the strides of a child.

"Run, Scout! Run! Run!" Jem screamed.

I took one giant step and found myself reeling: my arms useless, in the dark, I could not keep my balance.

"Jem, Jem, help me, Jem!"

I felt something heavy barrel into me. I fell hard on the dirt and let out a cry of pain as my ribs cracked and the wind left my lungs.

The person grabbed my arm making me yelp in pain. I felt a burning hot pain run along my stomach and then I hung limp, unable to move. From my position, I could smell the figure's stale whiskey and rank tobacco. Not a very good combination.

My last plea before passing out was a cry for help for my brother, "Jem!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. If you do then I'll post another chapter up today.**

When I came too, I wasn't sure where I was. All I knew for sure was that I was hurting really bad.

I tried to sit up but a white hot pain rippled through all over my body. I slid back down, clutching my stomach. I felt something wet. In the darkness I couldn't tell what it was but it smelled like salt and rust. It was my blood.

Right then I started to panic and started calling out for Jem or Atticus.

"Jem, Atticus! Where are you? Help me!"

Blindly, I searched for them in the pitch blackness but it was no use. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

Slowly, it started dawning at me that I was all alone and tears started leaking out of my eyes. I cried for a while. I didn't know for how long but it felt like forever. I was starting to feel woozy and I just let my head rest against the wall.

I wanted to believe that this was all a dream and when I'd wake up I'd be back with Atticus, reading on his lap.

I fell into a fitful sleep.

_Dark shadows dancing around, surrounding Jem and me. _

"_Run, Scout!"_

_Pain…_

_Being dragged up…_

"_Jem," I cried as a shadow ripped me away from my brother_.

I gasped awake and then winced in pain. I needed to get away from wherever it was that I was.

I tried my hand on getting up again but it ended the same way as my first try. Panting, I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

Some time later, I heard a sound like bolts and rust being moved. Bright light streamed into the room and momentarily blinded me. I squinted and tried to see who was there. It was Mr. Ewell.

He looked surprised at seeing me. "How in the hell you get here?"

He swayed down the stairs and grabbed a fist full of my short black hair. I clawed at his hands but I was too weak. He looked closely at me, taking in my bleeding form, and then he studied my face. A look of realization, fear, astonishment, and then a devil's look passed his face.

"Well how 'bout that. Gone an' went an' got me Finch's daughter." He let me go and stepped back up the stairs. He closed the door leaving me in the darkness again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adding chapters anyway.**

Well, it seems Mr. Ewell was drunk when he attacked Jem and me. In the morning, when he woke up, he didn't remember what he had done last night. He went around the house doing what he normally did until in the afternoon when he needed to go in the shed and get a hatchet to cut some kindling. That's when he found me.

He had no intent on letting me go. He figured if he did, I'd rat him out and then he would be put in jail for assault and kidnapping. Instead, he brought Mayella Ewell to tend to all my wounds. You could clearly see that Mayella was terrified. She had a dark purple bruise on the right side of her face but it was hidden by her long bangs falling over her face, hiding her behind a curtain of dark brown hair.

Bob Ewell left the light in the shed on and then he retreated out the door leaving Mayella and me alone in the dim, orange light. I heard the clank and click as Ewell locked the door with lock and key.

Mayella immediately went to work. She pushed me into a lying position and pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach. I saw her wince and then lightly touch the bleeding gash. I gasped and scrunched up my face in pain, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured and then pulled out a bottle of something. She tilted my head up so I could drink it. I grimaced at the taste and tried to pull away from it but Mayella held me fast.

"You hafta drink this. It'll take the pain away."

When I finished it, I felt light headed and detached from my body. Mayella was humming something but it sounded so far away. From my slightly parted eye slits I saw Mayella take out a needle and thread from a small box by her side. Her hands moved to my stomach.

I didn't feel anything just the rhythmic tugs. I looked at Mayella Ewell one more time before falling unconscious. I remember feeling great pity for her.

**If you can, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up again, Mayella was gone but the light was still on. I forced myself into a sitting position. My head hurt really badly. Whatever it was that Mayella had given me, helped me with the pain for a while and I wished I could have some more even if it tasted repulsive.

I lifted my shirt and saw where Mayella had stitched. It was a long jagged cut that ran from my right thigh up close to my belly button. Above the stitches, a cloth was tied tightly around my ribs.

I wanted to cry again but there were no more tears left in my eyes. Instead I chose to look around at the small enclosed space I was being held prisoner in.

The place was a mess. Dust covered most things except for four or five items closest to the door. There were no windows and only one door. There were cobwebs in the corners and the wood was rotted.

I sat back and tried to think through the pounding of my head.

I felt sick.

I felt like I was going to throw up any minute. Just as I had thought this a disgusting bile rose in my throat and I made my way to one of the corners and heaved.

When I was done, my head hurt less but my stomach was on fire. I decided to try and go back to sleep so I could escape the pain.

I think I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, the door was pushed open and there stood Mayella with something in her hands. She walked down the three steps and knelt beside me.

"Hey there," she spoke. "Thought you might be hungry so I got you somethin' to eat."

She fed me a spoon of something and I tasted chicken soup. She repeated this over and over again until the soup was all gone.

She set the bowl down and then looked at me with her defeated blue eyes. Mayella seemed to hesitate but then slowly reached out and patted me on the head. "You're a good girl." Her voice was so sad.

Before she stood to leave, she placed a large cup of water next to me. "You gonna need to drink lots o'water," was the last thing she said before she left.

I looked sadly at the cup of water. "Please Atticus," I whispered out loud, "find me soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to talk. In my story, Mayella isn't bad. I mean in the book she wasn't a bad person either. She was basically good it was just that she was scared.**

I couldn't tell for sure how long I had been in the shed but I could say two things that I was sure of. I knew that five months had passed and I also knew that I had been 10 for a month already.

Mayella came and went once a day. She gave me my food and always left water for me. Besides my bathroom walks at night, I never left the shed. Once a week, Mayella would let me out at night, with Bob Ewell close by to make sure I wouldn't escape, and let me wash myself by the pump.

Mayella and I had gotten to know each other well. It took just two weeks to get her to open up to me. She would tell me things about what day and month it was. She would also try to tell me about the outside world and explain to me how the sky and leafs looked. I took to heart everything she said because it was the only thing that kept my hope up. Clinging to the outside world was my only salvation.

I hadn't been out in the light since Bob Ewell took me away from my family. My skin was starting to become a sickly white but I tried to keep myself as active as possible.

A couple months back Mayella had brought me some clothes of her younger brother's. Mine were bloodied and torn so I accepted her gift gratefully. It had just been some old ripped blue jeans and an over-sized blue shirt that I tucked in my jeans. Mayella had also given me a present of her own. It had been an old brown cap to complete my look. She had also pointed out that my hair had grown longer and she had volunteered to cut it shorter. She took a knife and in the end, my hair ended up being shorter than it had been before I got there.

I gathered some rocks and started throwing them at the wall. My injuries had healed but I would always carry a scar where Bob Ewell had stabbed me.

I still had faith that Atticus would come and rescue me. I figured he'd come any day now but who was I kidding. If he hadn't come yet, then he never would.

I sighed and took a sip of my water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, one review. Thank you. At least someone is reading and I'm not posting this for nothing. Enjoy!**

One night, nine months after my kidnapping, I heard the door to the shed grunt open. Mayella stood by the entrance with a candle in her hand. It was night outside and the sounds of the night reached my ears like music.

Mayella beckoned me over. "Come, Scout. You're goin' to get outa here."

I scrambled up to her. She handed me a brown jacket that she helped me put on and said, "You're gonna need this. It's cold out."

She turned me around to face her. "Listen, Scout. Do you know you're way home from here?" I nodded. Her timid and exhausted face softened, "Good. Now you run all the way home, you hear. No stopin' for nobody. You tell your papa who done this to you. No liein'. Now go. You ain't got much time." She gave me a gentle shove in the right direction but there was something bothering me.

I turned around and asked her a question. "How'd you get the door to open?"

Mayella looked at the ground. "Don't you worry 'bout it. Just had to find the key, now go!"

I nodded my head at her and then threw myself at her in a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

She stroked my hair quietly. Then she pulled away and pulled something out of her pocket. Delicately, she handed me one of her red geraniums. She looked at me sadly, "So you can remember me, a good-bye gift."

I looked at the brilliant red flower and put it lightly in my pocket. "I'll always remember you, Mayella. You saved my life."

Mayella gave me one last look that radiated the sadness deep in her soul before I took off running. I flew through the Ewell's yard and down the road.

I ran for a good 7 minutes before I slowed down to a jog. I didn't want to stop because I feared Ewell would catch me and haul me back.

Panting and tired, I pushed myself to keep running. The sun was starting to rise. I looked at it in wonder. I hadn't seen the sun in months.

Finally, I saw the first houses of Maycomb that I recognized. I ran through the empty streets for my home. The sound of my worn leather shoes hitting the ground and my heavy panting were the only sound in the street.

I passed Mrs. Dubose's old house and then I stood in front of mine. Tears of joy started to run down my checks and then I ran the last few feet and knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a minute for someone to open the door and then I was standing in front of Atticus, my father.

He looked worn out and much older than I remember him looking. His gray hair was more prominent. Bewildered, he asked, "Scout?"

I managed a weak smile and then I breathed, "Atticus," before flying into his arms. He picked me up and held me close to himself. I was crying into his shirt and then I felt that he was crying too.

Atticus noticed that I was shaking and saw the puffs of cold air coming out of my panting mouth. Gently, he brought me inside the house never letting me go and holding me tightly.

"Atticus? What is it?"

I lifted my head slightly and looked over Atticus' shoulder to see the owner of the voice. There, standing by the door to the living room, stood a still groggy with sleep Jem. His light brown eyes, just like mine in color were unfocused and they were looking at me in confusion.

Suddenly, his light brown hair stood on end and he looked at me, really seeing me, with wide eyes as he recognized me, "Scout?"

I sniffed and nodded. Faster then I could register, Jem was by my side taking a hold of my hand and gazing at me with love and joy.

"What's all the commotion?" I lifted my head again and saw the new voice. It was Aunt Alexandra standing in just her robes. She saw me and gave a cry of surprise before running to me and embracing me as Atticus set me down on my feet, "Oh my God! Scout? How did you get here? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I wiggled to try and get away from her suffocating hug.

"Enough, Sister," Atticus said softly and stepped in taking my hand. "Scout is tired. Let her rest. We'll talk in the morning." Turning to look at me he gave me a gentle squeeze, "You're safe now Scout." Addressing Jem now, "Jem, take her to her room."

Jem nodded and Atticus gave him my hand. Jem guided me to our room. It looked just like I remembered it, two beds just feet apart from each other.

"Come on, Scout. Rest," Jem spoke softly, like if he were trying to sooth a frightened animal. I wouldn't know until later that I _had_ been like a frightened animal. I wouldn't quit my shaking and I had been whiter than usual. Jem would later tell me it looked like I was glowing in the dark.

I was so tired but there was something I had to say before I slept. In a whisper, I said, "Jem."

My big brother came closer to listen to what I had to say. I swallowed, "It was Bob Ewell. He kidnapped me. It was Bob Ewell."


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up in the morning I froze because I didn't know where I was. Everything looked strange. Then I remembered all that had happened last night and relaxed back into the invitingness of the soft and spongy bed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and comfort that I had been denied for so long. It had been such a long time since I had slept on any bed.

The curtains were closed. I carefully got my sore-self out of bed and peeked out the window. The light hurt my eyes but the quick look I had of the outside helped me some to summon up my courage to face the outside world. I drew back and suddenly had a strong urge to see Jem and Atticus. I purposely walked towards the door and stopped just outside the living room. I could hear voices. Curious, I listened.

"What did Dr. Reynolds say 'bout Miss Scout's condition?" I drew back a gasp of surprise. That was, without a doubt, Calpurnia's voice. I had missed her so much.

There was long sigh, "He said that she's to thin for her own good. She's dehydrated and it looks like she hasn't been out in the sun for the longest time. I just---I just can't believe someone could do this to a little girl. He stabbed her for Gods sake!" I blinked, trying to hold in my tears. Atticus voice sounded strained with much sadness.

There was deadly silence. Then, "Well I hope Bob Ewell get what's coming to him." That sounded like Miss Maudie and her tone was heavy with poison.

"Damn right!" That was definitely Jem. I sighed happy that he had told them all who it was that had attacked us that night so long ago.

"Heck Tate said he would call us as soon as they capture him," said Aunt Alexandra.

It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest. It was starting to sink in that I was safe and that Ewell wouldn't be able to get me. I managed a small smile and then I slowly walked into the living room.

All of them looked up when I showed myself. I saw Miss Maudie and Calpurnia stand up and make towards me for a huge. Calpurnia was first to reach me.

"Oh, Scout! I've missed you." She pulled back and inspected me, "My you've lost weight and you're so white. You look like a ghost! Now don't you worry any cause I'm gonna get you back to how you were."

Then I was in Miss Maudie's strong arms. Miss Maudie smelled the same, like her flowers. I breathed deep and closed my eyes. I felt at home. To be taken care of and feel so protected by the people that cared about you the most was something so special.

"Honey, I'm glad you're back and safe," Miss Maudie whispered in my ear.

I knot was starting to form in the back of my throat, "I'm glad I'm back too."

"Come here, Scout," Atticus called patting the spot next to him. I walked slowly towards him with my head down and my hand deep in my pocket finding comfort in Mayella's flower. I knew what was coming. They were going to question me about everything that happened to me while I was held captive by Bob Ewell.

I peeked over at Jem. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes. He gave me a small smile to encourage me.

"Scout," said Atticus. I looked up and saw my fathers face with a mixture of concern and seriousness, "I need you to tell me everything that happened to you, from the beginning."

I nodded timidly and then took in a deep breath as I began my story.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was done I looked at them with wide vulnerable eyes. They looked ghastly white and shocked.

"What---," began Atticus but was cut off when the phone rang.

We all looked at it. It rang again and then Calpurnia sprang into action and took the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause and then Calpurnia exclaimed, "What!"

Atticus stood up and gestured towards the phone. Calpurnia hesitated and then handed my father the phone. "Hello? This is Atticus. What's the matter?" He listened and his face darkened. "Heck, are you sure?" Another pause and finally Atticus nodded, "I'll be right over." Heck must have said no because Atticus said, "You can't stop me. I'll hunt him down myself anyway with or without your help. What he did to my daughter is unforgivable. I'll be right over." Atticus hung up without letting Heck say anything to protest.

His face was grave. "Bob Ewell escaped." There were gasps from everyone in the room.

I shivered and shrank back into the chair. Jem saw and stood up and came over to me. He rubbed my back and soothed, "It's alright, Scout. We'll find him."

"He killed his children."

I snapped my head up at this news and stared at Atticus in horror. My hand instinctively went to my red flower. Mayella…

My voice was a little over a whisper, "What about Mayella? She's alright, right?"

They all looked at me surprised and then I realized I hadn't told them yet that it was Mayella that had helped me escape. "Mayella took care of me and she let me run away from her dad."

Now they understood. Atticus looked uncertain on to whether he should tell me but that hesitation confirmed it. I pulled out Mayella's gift and clutched it close to my heart. Still in this position I declared, "I'm going with you."

They all started to protest but I wasn't going to change my mind. "I need to go," I finally said.

Atticus looked grim but didn't say anything to change my mind. "Alright," he conceded.

"I'm going too," Jem said defiantly. "I'll protect Scout no matter what."

"Don't forget 'bout us. No way are you goin' all by yourself," Calpurnia stated with firm conviction. Miss Maudie and Aunt Alexandra nodded.

"Fine, let's get in the car," Atticus said.

The ride to the Ewell home wasn't that long. It seemed a whole lot longer when I went through it yesterday at night. Finally we saw the Ewell's yard. Atticus parked and we all got out. There were a whole mess of people out. I could see blood in some places. How could someone be so cruel? They were his children.

Then I saw Mayella. Before anyone could stop me, I ran towards her and looked at her. She had been cut up really bad. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I pulled out my good-bye gift. I hadn't been able to give her my own when I left. I put the chain of flowers on her chest and then backed away. I ran back to Atticus and hugged him tight around the waist. I didn't cry because I knew Mayella was in a better place. She had to be because there wasn't any place worse than the life she had been living.

I felt Atticus smooth my hair and then I heard Heck Tate yell, "We got him!"


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter for all those who are reading this!**

"You arrested him?" Atticus asked. I looked up just in time to see the town's folks hauling Bob Ewell behind them. He was struggling but it wasn't going to help him. There was still blood on his face and clothes. His face was savage and blood thirsty. I knew right then that he was drunk.

"I'm gonna take him to the county jail. You can prepare for the trial though in my opinion there shouldn't be one. It seems clear to me that he's guilty alright," Heck Tate declared.

Bob Ewell was being shoved into the police car when he saw me. His eyes seemed to be on fire and then he yelled loud enough for me to hear, "You! This would've never happened if my whore of a daughter hadn't let you go!"

I just stared at him, unafraid, as the men holding him finally forced him in the car. I felt different. It was as if all the fear had just evaporated into thin air leaving just a dark and wild place. I knew that I wasn't just a little girl anymore.

I watched as they drove away.

Atticus laid his hand on my shoulder, "Are you all right?"

I wasn't but I didn't want to tell him that so I just nodded. I had a feeling that it would be a long time before I would be myself again and even then it wouldn't be the same.

I took Atticus' hand, "Let's go home. It's been a while since I've had a nice bath and food."

As we pulled out of the Ewell's yard, I sent my last thanks to Mayella and then I sat back in my seat and looked at the red geranium. The red flower made a startling contrast with my white hand.

The contrast made me realize how different I must look. I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror for a very long time. I was sure I looked half dead. I knew it would take a long time before I got my skin to the right color. I also had to think about my other problems like my weight and my insomia. But I had all the time I could want. As long as I had my family, everything would be alright.

**R&R for this last chapter please.**


End file.
